


You Keep Me Down To Earth

by ReddieTrash002



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, cuz this is my story and imma make it happy, dallas winston is a bicon, dally is a bisexual idiot, everybody is gay in this, johnny is gayyy, oh yea and johnny lives with ponyboy, ponyboys parents are alive and everybody's happy, set in the 60s, short fanfic, silly story about silly bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieTrash002/pseuds/ReddieTrash002
Summary: Dallas Winston loves a certain sixteen year old boy and doesn't want to admit itor, dally goes through a crisis in which he realizes he might love johnny





	You Keep Me Down To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> im in a huge jally mood rn so this is what happened
> 
> also, for this chapter listen to uhhh garden (say it like dat) by SZA (it's where the title came from)

_Exquisitely beautiful._

 

Dally thought about that definition for a second. Lovely. That's what Johnny was. He was perfect. His dark skin practically glowed all the time, black eyes soft-looking and vulnerable. His shaggy, greasy bangs falling in his face were pretty but Dally swore he would die the very few times he saw Johnny's hair without grease in it. He just wanted to run his hand through it and kiss Johnny on the forehead and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Tell him that he was fine. He had people who loved him. Johnny was somebody who needed to be reminded that he was loved, because if he wasn't he would go on thinking that everything his dad, if you could call him that, told him was true and he really was worthless. Johnny was anything but that. Dally really hated his father, not because he was a terrible person that drank too much and beat whoever he came into contact with, but because Johnny wanted him to love him and he never would.

Dally let the cigarette slip out of his fingers, putting it out with the sole of his converse. A swirl of gray smoke surrounded him and it reeked of weed and cologne. He was standing outside of Buck Merrill's place, leaning against the wall of his back porch. Flashing lights and music blasted out of the house. A sudden summer breeze blew through Dally's wispy blonde hair, blowing his bangs out of his pale face. 

"Hey, Dal."

A quiet, familiar voice pulled Dally out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Johnny man. What's up?" Dally looked at Johnny, who had a lopsided grin plastered onto his face. A fresh bruise was forming on his cheek. 

"You get that from your old man?" Dally motioned toward Johnny's cheek, grimacing and narrowing his blue eyes. Johnny looked confused before he realized what Dally was talking about and smiled roguishly. He looked proud of himself and Dally knew his dad didn't do it.

"Had a run-in with a couple'a socs. Stopped 'em from jumping somebody," Johnny said, swelling with pride. His black eyes shimmered under the light of the window as Dally reached into his back pocket, taking out a pack of Kools and offering one to Johnny. Johnny took it gladly and leaned over so Dally could light it. They sat in silence like that for awhile, neither one saying anything. 

"That's real tuff, Johnnycakes. Real tuff," Dally said, closing his eyes and blowing a perfectly rounded smoke ring into the night sky. 

"Thanks, Dally."

Dally looked over at Johnny who was already stomping his Kool out. Dally did the same, running a hand through his hair. 

"Wanna go mess around at the Nightly Double? Maybe get a coke, I don't know," Dally was just rambling now. He didn't want Johnny to leave yet and it seemed like that was happening. Johnny beamed and nodded, kicking himself off of the wall. 

"Tuff enough."

 

 

It was around midnight by the time they got to their destination. Dally held up the flap of fence, something they did all the time, and let Johnny slide through. The only difference now was that Ponyboy wasn't with them. 

They ducked a little, running by some soc girls who were yelling at their drunk boyfriends. They eventually made it to the seats people who didn't come in with cars sat at, right beside the concessions. They sat down, Dally already having a popcorn and two cokes he swiped while they were running along the fence. 

"Here ya go, John," Dally handed Johnny a coke and the popcorn, his hand lightly brushing Johnny's a moment too long. Johnny noticed this, quickly glancing at Dally's hand before turning toward the screen, which was playing a raunchy beach movie. 

"Uh, ye-yea, thanks, man," Johnny stuttered, nervously biting his bottom lip. Did Dally mean to do that? He didn't. He's Dallas Winston, if he meant to do anything, you would know. Why would he do that anyway? It's not like he's-

"Johnny? Pass me the popcorn, man, you're hoggin' it up." Johnny apologized, a visible blush filling his cheeks. He shoved the popcorn into Dally's hands, his eyes glued to movie that he was suddenly overly interested in. Dally glanced at Johnny and knew their conversation was over. He popped a piece of the stale popcorn into his mouth. Why did this feel like a weird date? It wasn't a date, Dally knew that, so why did it feel like one? 

He felt like the boyfriend that had made his girlfriend mad and now she was ignoring him by pretending to be captivated by this stupid movie they were watching. But Johnny didn't see it that way. Dally didn't either, did he? No, Dally had a few broads on his mind, not Johnny. Yet his mind kept drifting back to earlier that night before the smoke he had with Johnny. What he was thinking about.

His stomach was in a knot and Dally felt a weird sensation in his chest. All he knew was that he had made Johnny mad and he didn't like that feeling. He felt like he was suffocating even though the summer air was clear. What was happening to him?

"Dal, Imma head out, the movie's over and I don't think I wanna stick around for the next one." Johnny's voice made Dally jump a little, but Johnny didn't notice. He was already walking out of the entrance, throwing his drink into the trash beside it. 

"Hey, wait up kid!" Dally ran, trying to catch up with Johnny before he fled. Johnny walked a little bit faster, pretending like he didn't hear Dally yelling after him. 

Johnny had gotten a couple blocks down from the movies before he heard someone running behind him. Dally. 

"Johnny! What happened, man?" Johnny turned around, biting his bottom lip again, which was bleeding because of his nervous habit. He tried to look everywhere but Dally, his hard, cold stare digging into him to where he couldn't talk under the pressure. 

"I had to get home."

"Why, your family give you a curfew?" Dally said, regretting it the minute he saw Johnny's face fall and the look of such hurt bewilderment. 

Johnny's bottom lip trembled and he abruptly turned around, leaving Dally there under the dim light of the streetlamp. 

Dally sighed, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his pack of Kools.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dis cheesy ayyyy


End file.
